dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
777
|Romaji = Toripuru Sebun|Race = 666's Spawn|Nicknames = The Herald of the End The False Prophet The enemy|Hair Color = Bald|Eye Color = Gold|Equipment = Black Energy Divergents|Relatives = 666(Progenitor)|Affiliations = 666 Himself|Status = Deceased Absorbed back into 666|Ranking = 666's Spawn}} 777( , reading as "Triple Seven") is a spawn of 666(Trihexa) and one of its finest creations, also known as the False Prophet(偽預言者; Nise yogen-sha), the Herald of the End(黙示録の序章; Mokushiroku no joshō) or simply the Enemy(敵; Teki). He's the opposing force against God and Drake X. Darco's main enemy, making him the main antagonist of DxD: Minus. Appearance Originally a formless blob that would separate itself away from it's progenitor and adquiring its own personality and traits after millenia crawling from the End of the World and into the human realm, 777 takes the shape of a large, obese and grey-skinned humanoid being which slightly takes the form of a human caricature, always wearing thin circle glasses to hide his supernatural golden eyes and a large plastered grin on his face, also having quite large, elf-like ears and a sharp nose. However, such appearance its actually a magically disguised façade, and he can shapeshift it at will or under constant pressure, as seen when he lost his cool and his own appearance and shape started to warp itself, only returning to normal once he calmed down. For wear, 777 usually wears typical victorian clothes of a large white coat and black shirt, a large black top hat and stripped pants and elf-like shoes, also carrying a pink umbrella with a Halloween motif. Personality Despite being a spawn of 666 and having a natural thirst for destruction, death and defiance against the Heavens, 777 was in fact quite a gentlemanly fellow, always mantaining a nonchalant and joyful expression and demeanor under any circustances. He also possessed quite a respect and love for the humankin, as he claimed only a strong group of individuals would be able to live so many generations and stay relatively strong even with his incessant attempts to weaken it and its roots. He spoke in a slow, polite if sarcastic manner, and his catchphrase was the german words for "Good morning". However, according to GOD, 777 was dangerous and a threat to every life mainly because of such pure and nonchalant demeanor, as he had no qualms in being destructive, cruel or manipulative in order to prepare the end of the world and the coming of its progenitor and master, the Beast of the Apocalypse 666. Being a being born from the Pure Evil of the Beast and the negative emotions of the human beings and minds, he was quite knowledgeable about the human condition and its weaknesses and strengths, which he explores in order to weaken all the realms in order to prepare it for the end of the world. Despite his love, he also had a certain disdain for the shortsighted and arrogant and selfish demeanor of all other races, expressing wonder and bewail of how such inconsistent population could remain so many generations as such. History Creation and the False Prophet Long time ago, after the Death of God of the Bible and the seal of the Beast of the Apocalypse, a small, insignificant fragment of 666 end up separating itself from its progenitor and used the little freedom as it has obtained in order to crawl away from the end of the world where God sealed him within and back to the nearest realm it could reach undetected: The Human world. His landing on the human world was indetified as a massive meteor which destroyed a whole city, and then he went into hiding into the innards of the Earth, little by little absorbing the knowledge of the passing generations of humans and other beings that would walk around the soil. Despite adquiring its own identity and personality and form, 777 still held in his core the desire of the end of the world, making him earn for the complete destruction of all life and light. However, seeing how powerful devils, angels, fallen angels and humans had become over the generations and other factions reconstructing their own realms, 777 decided to work on the shadows of history, adopting the persona of a false prophet that would change shape and location in order to attract followers and cause innumerous deaths and disasters, using his dark powers to pass them as miracles and cause mayhem and intolerance among races, mainly humans and devils. It is said that some of the most atrocious events in human and devil history had been cause by his indirect but manipulative hands, and using his special abilities as a seer and reality warper he would always cause the worst outcome to come true in order to weaken ties and relationships among nations and races and grow racism and distrust in order to divide and weaken their overall power. Against the Unknown Hero Many years after his debut as a false Prophet and relative success in order to bring down order in the realms and Earth, 777 started to feel an enormous unbalance and destruction of other realities with his seer abilities, mainly realities and futures in which even more ties and relationships would be severed and ruined and new disorder bringers would be born and raised with his seer abilities. Unknown to himself, an entity only known as GOD had contacted the help of another seer only known as the Unknown Hero in order to bring the Ultimate Conclusion((完璧な結論; Kanpekina ketsuron), a perfect end and the best outcome from a single threat from several in a web of events leading to the end of 777 and the defeat of 666. Despite his initial surprise, 777 soon grew interested in his new nemesis, and using his influence and almost religious following, started an invisible war against the Unknown Hero, who would them proceed to kill all the false Messiah that 777 would claim who would in fact be another violent and cruel dictators or peace opposers and prevent or cause events that would give origin to several other figures or alliances that would help prevent 666's eventual unsealing. Eventually after battling and letting a total of nearly 3,200 alternative realities being destroyed, being cornered into a single reality of the Ultimate Conclusion and trapped inside the Unknown Hero's Balance Breaker, he mocked his own attempts to reach a so-called "Golden Ending" for humanity and existence as a whole, claiming that as long as beings yearn for a change and insatisfaction, he would be there. 777 would be eventually defeated and erased by the Unknown Hero, leaving no trace behind and returning to his place as a part of the Beast of the Apocalypse. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Being a spawn of 666, recorded as one of the foulest creatures in Existence, and aquiring new abilities and techniques as it grew older and wiser, 777 is perhaps one of the strongest creatures that walked the Earth and realms, his overall intelligence and powers combined resulting in a monster which is said to be only dwarfed by his creator and the Dragon of Dragons. Since he decided to work under the shadows of History, it is unknown the real lengths of his strength, but it is believed that he could shake the balance of the world if he wanted. 'Immense endurance -' 777 had also shown to be incredibly durable and resistant, seeing that he crawled from the annals of the Universe and staid hidden in the end of the World in order to avoid detection. A testament of his strngth was that he was able to tank with his bare hands a cut from R- The Reaper at full power, as it was able to cut a small cut on Lilith, one of Ophis' spawn, with no problem and with little power put on it. 'Healing factor - '''777 was known to have an absurd healing factor, not unlike its progenitor. 777 could grow limbs in just a few seconds and even if small particles of his being was left he always had the time to come back at full strength and with all of his memories in a matter of hours. The only way he could finally be destroyed was to erase him completely, down to his own identity, only remaining the dust that eventually came back to the end of the world. '''Wit -' The beast was able to communicate with every animal and sentient being wherever he would walk, being able to have followers on all realms and make them cause rebellions and ruckus among themselves by manipulating their desires and minds to his liking. 'Presence Concealment -' An ability he learnt wanting to become a false prophet yet leaving his profile on the low. 777 could compress his entire malevolent existence to a bare minimum and not be detected by any kind of magic or esper in existence, making others believe that he was only a n illusion or a miracle itself. Shapeshifting - Another ability inherited from 666, 777 was able to change his appearance and overall being in order to blend in and assume the forms of other personal in order to spread even more chaos and disorder. However, he could only take the form of people that don't exist, as reality itself would reject his and the other person's existence. ''' Maestro(奏者; Sōsha) ''- 777's unique skill and the true mastermind that allowed him to play others from the backstage of History. A strong form of reality warping similar to the Unknown Hero's own seer abilities, Maestro allows 777 to instead see and even create several other outcomes from things that had, are and will happen, allowing him to break the boundaries of the plausiable and reach even impossible conclusions, which would explain his other abilities such as miracle-making. However, the true power of Maestro was to destroy other realities without having direct contact with them, basically rewritten the laws of causality in order to reach his preferable conclusion without needing to make them come true, instead erasing all other alternatives and causing only one to happen. Being a spawn of 666, 777 would always cause the worst outcome of events, such as disasters, the birth of dictators or madmen, severing of peace ties and countless wars. Maestro, for all its powers, came with a flaw: for the desired outcome to come true, 777 would have to make the whole process to see, create, choose and then destroy realities one by one and leave only his desire one, a process that would take him hours if not days to conclude, and seers like the unknown hero would be able to feel the widen variety and destruction of realities, being able to stop him before it was too late. Equipments Divergents ' Divergents'( ), also known as '''Black Dolls', were creations made out of the dark and malevolent energy from 777's own body. In the shape of a human sized humanoid skeleton, Divergents were the foot soldiers of 777's army and his finest creations, being the pinnacle of 777's powers and cruelty. He would bring a divergent to a single person and, if that person calls for a dead loved one, his or her soul would be pull out from any realm they were beforehand and placed on the black doll, the shapeshifting abilities of said skeleton allowing it to take the form of the called loved one. By bringing the dead back to life in a stronger and faster body, 777 would gain several new soldiers to fight for him as the divergent can only be maintained by devouring other being's souls, meaning that entire families would cause mayhem and destruction in order to keep their revived loved ones alive one more day. The beloved dead one would also become another soldier that 777 would have total control over, including their emotions and minds while maintaining their sense of self, becoming the beast's macabre puppets. Another ability of the Divergents was to grant powers for those who seek it. If a person wanted power, a skeleton divergent would then jump right into their insides and destroy the dealer's original skeleton, replacing it with itself and granting him or her immense strength and speed with addition of several other dark abilities in exchange for their freedom, now under 777's rule. Trivia *Images and appearance based on the Millenium Earl from the D. Gray Man series. *777 as a numeral has several religious meanings including the opposing number of 666, the number of the beast, since it can also represent the perfection of the Trinity. *Ironically enough, 777 and the unknown hero both possess the motif number 7 in their titles. 777 for obvious reasons and the Unknown Hero as a pun of his newest title. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Deceased